AEGIS Device
The AEGIS Device is one of the new weapons in Conduit 2.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73Its primary fire is semi-automatic firing of plasma balls. When charged, it creates a shield that can stop any incoming projectiles, such as bullets, rockets, or grenades. Explosions, Melee Attacks, Darkstar Charges, and a tuned shot from the Phase Rifle, however, will go through the shield. These projectiles stop in mid air, until the player releases the trigger, firing the projectiles right back at the target. Additionaly, the shield has a limit of the amount of projectiles it can block, after that it won't stop more shots (This can be solved with the suit upgrade AEGIS Device Specialization though). The AEGIS Device has perfect accuracy, however, it's primary shot has a maximum range before the shots disapear, so sniping does not work with this weapon, The name of the weapon had been changed prior to E3 2010 and was formally known as the Vortex Cannon. http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=130999 'Strategy' The AEGIS Device can be very situational, not very useful in standard deathmatchs, but useful in CTF games to protect players carrying the ASE. It is also very useful as a power attack weapon in team games by having allies shoot your shield. Also because of its slow, weak, primary shots, it is recommended to be used with a good secondary weapon or another primary. HVS recomended in their loadouts video, to have Radiation grenades equipped when using this gun to prevent melee attacks. There is only a few things common to all AEGIS Device strategies. #Never ever use the AEGIS Device's shield against Hive Cannons or Deatomizer Mk4s . Hive Cannon shots explode on contact with the shield and fill up 25 mass per shot, (Scale of 100 as maximum mass) and Deatomizer Mk4 charges explode on impact with the shield, even wraping around and directly damaging the holder of the AEGIS Device. #You must watch out for Radiation Grenades in your shield unless you have Reverse Damage, they will deal 45 damage per second. #Do not use AEGIS Device's shield for extended durations in Hardcore games, as other players see a purple glow through walls roughly where you are while you are charging. #Frag Grenades inside your shield will detonate after roughly 4 seconds, dealing enough damage to kill an unarmored player. List of common AEGIS Device strategies There are many strategies for the AEGIS Device and none are considered the best, so instead of telling the best we have a list of good strategies with it. *Supreme Aggresor--- Upgrades: Capacitor, Helmet/ Bomb Bag, Supercharger/ Blinding Powder/ Quickness, Light Armor/ Improved Melee. --- Weapons needed: AEGIS Device, Warp Pistol/ Deatomizer MK4, any grenade. --- Strategy: Use in Free For All Matches or go solo in Team Matches. :: Get as close to the target as possible while crouching making sure to protect your feet. When you get close to the target either punch them to death or switch to secondary and shoot only charges. *Extreme Medic--- Upgrades: Reverse Damage, Bomb Bag, Field Medicine/ Mending, Improved Energy Damage/ Light Armor/. --- Weapons needed: AEGIS Device, Any Secondary Weapon, Radiation Grenade. --- Strategy: Use in Team Games or when working with a friend in Free For All. :: Get someone to throw a Radiation Grenade into your shield, then shoot it onto a teamate, they will then gain an increased health regeneration rate and be able to "Cook" nearby enemies. You may also use your own Radiation Grenades for the same purpose, but not nearly as effectively. *Super Tank--- Upgrades: Heavy Armor/ AEGIS Device Specialization, Helmet, Mending, Light Armor. --- Weapons: AEGIS Device, Any Secondary Weapon, any grenade. --- Strategy: Use in Grab Bag versions of Team Games or Free For All Games. :: Either get teamates to give you ammo in the AEGIS Device or use it as a shield to get close before engaging in a firefight with your secondary weapon. Also to be used to protect allies. :::: You can also use the "Armory Bypass" to get another primary as your secondary weapon. SPAS 12 is highly recommended. *Grenadier--- Upgrades: Capacitor, Bomb Bag, Any Secondary Upgrade B, any Secondary Upgrade C. --- Weapons needed: AEGIS Device, Any Secondary Weapon, Frag Grenades. --- Strategy: use in any game mode, Best in Custum Matches with ammo dumps. :: Throw Frag Grenades into a corner then pick them up with the AEGIS Device charge, you can get an ally to throw grenades into your shield aswell. :::: Other players will not be able to see your grenades. *Grenadier v2--- Upgrades: Armory, Ammo Belt, Quickness, Improved Explosives. --- Weapons needed: AEGIS Device, TPC Launcher, any Grenade. --- Strategy: use in any game mode, best in large team matches at a large map. :: Step 1: Shoot TPC Launcher shots at a high wall, then catch them in your AEGIS Device shield. Step 2: If you want more ammo in your shield than shoot the AEGIS Device at a higher point then you did for the TPC's and reapeat step 1. Step 3: Blast enemies with contents. ::: You can replace Armory with the "Armory Bypass" and instead use another Primary Upgrade. Ammo Salvage is highly recommended. 'Conduit 2 Store Description' Cost: 20,000 Credits This weapon fires energy blasts, but it's true power comes from it's charge effect. While held, it generates a zero-point field that nullifies kinetic energy and stops and holds bullets, grenades, rockets, and other projectiles fired at the user. Releasing the charge fires the collected projectiles forward. The field is limited in how much mass it can carry and only protects in front of the gun. Category: Energy 'Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics' Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This weapon shoots a very weak energy projectile. However, charging emits a shield that blocks and absorbs any projectiles that hit it, including energy projectiles and grenades. This effect lasts until a certain number of projectiles have been absorbed, at which point the shield drops. Releasing the trigger fires all held projectiles." *Clip Size - Infinite *Damage - 16.0 (Primary shot) *Charge Damage: Varies based on caught bullets. Use charts below, weapon base damage values, and upgrades applied to calculate damage. *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) *Charge Headshot Multiplier - **On Invasion Mode and Campaign Charged headshots multiply by the original weapons headshot multiplier. **In Online Multiplayer shots inside the AEGIS Device shield lose their headshot bonuses. Beneficial Upgrades Please read "The AEGIS Rule" (below) for more details on beneficial upgrades for the AEGIS Device. Regular Beneficial Upgrades: *Capacitor (Primary) *AEGIS Device Specialization (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Reverse Damage (Primary) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) AEGIS Rule applied upgrades: *Phase Rifle Specialization (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) 'The AEGIS Rule' When a shot is caught in the AEGIS Device shield, it is not the user's upgrades that effect the bonus, it is the shooter's upgrades. The only exception to this rule is the Radiation Grenade with Reverse Damage. When caught in the AEGIS Device shield, if the catcher has Reverse Damage then they not only survive, the catcher and all nearby teammates heal at a increased rate over normal, due to the fact that Radiation Grenade is AEGIS-Bonus-applicable. Example of the AEGIS rule: You catch a Phase Rifle shot in the AEGIS Device's shield and you have the specialization for the Phase Rifle, nothing would change. But if the person that shot the Phase Rifle at you had the Specialization for the Phase Rifle, then when you caught the shot you would do increased damage with it. This rule applies with all damage increasing upgrades, including the Damage Control Point. 'AEGIS Device shield chart' The AEGIS Device Shield gives a +150% damage bonus to most weapons, this chart shows which weapons will recieve this bonus, marked "Yes" or "No" depending wether or not they will recieve this bonus. The AEGIS Device's shield will stop functioning at exactly 100 mass, however it still blocks additional ammo 1/3 second after getting max mass. Anything less and the shield will still function normally. Mass cannot go above 100, it simply blocks all ammo that would go over 100, 101 instead if using AEGIS Device Specialization. With these in mind, nothing can prevent a specialized shield from functioning properly. However, even a specialized shield cannot catch infinite amounts of ammo, only block it. How to make Super Grenades The AEGIS Device is the only way to make a "Super Grenade," an extremely powerful weapon. Note that other players cannot see this extrememly dangerous explosive unless they catch it in their AEGIS Device shield. How to make: You use the Capacitor suit upgrade, then throw Frag Grenades into a corner and pick them up in the shield, this makes Super Grenades if done repeatedly in succesion. The number of Frag Grenades determines the damage of the Super Grenade. 2x Super Grenades are made with only 2 Frags, and are always more powerful than any SMAW rocket. Super Grenades can be made into 20x Super Grenades, dealing more damage than anything but 20 caught Specialized Phase Rifle shots. Once you put 20 Frags into the shield it maxes out and will disengage the shield, however, if you keep trying to mkae it better, it will only seem to work but really will not make it any better. Trivia *Only this weapon and the Warp Pistol lack a true alternate fire mode in Conduit 2, but their different charge shots can make up for that. *This weapon along with the AR-C Eclipse are the only ones with a charge shot that cannot damage enemies by itself, but can be used in offensive ways. *In the store description it says "it generates a zero-point field that nullifies kinetic energy and stops and holds bullets, grenades, rockets, and other projectiles fired at the user". A zero-point energy field that nullifies kinetic energy would also stop shrapnel from explosions and Melee attacks even though in the game it doesn't. *Aegis is the name of a shield carried by Zeus in Greek mythology.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aegis *The AEGIS Device's normal shot used to be a lot weaker than it is now. After an online update, the AEGIS Device's uncharged shot is roughly as powerful as a USP45, making it more useful for all around combat. *The AEGIS Device's shield can indefinitely block a beam from the Carbonizer Mk16 forever. *This is the only prototype weapon that doesn't appear in the story mode of Conduit 2. It does however appear sometimes in Invasion Mode being carried by Advancers. *It is possible to get the Shielded Medal without AEGIS Device Specialization by shooting the shield with several different weapons. One bullet from a USP45 (or similarly massed weapon) then continuing to shoot it with Hive Cannon shots is among the easiest of ways. *If a projectile is shot from one shield to another it will change from whatever bullet it was before into an AEGIS Device shot, Even changing boosted AEGIS Device shots into un-boosted ones. True explosives and Radiation Grenades are not effected by this however. *The AEGIS Device is the most controversial weapon in Conduit history as far as damage capability goes. Some say it is over-powered, and others say it is the worst weapon on Conduit 2. This is because it has very low damage per second on its primary fire, but has the ability to copy and multiply the damage from projectiles caught in its shield. *The AEGIS Device is the only weapon to have reverse "Fire-Lag" meaning that other players see its shots moving faster than they really are. *It is possible to fill the AEGIS Device's shield with your own TPC Launcher shots by aiming at a high wall a switching weapons quickly. Similar can be done with a Warp Pistol and good aim with a large distance between you and a wall (like at the bases in Pentagon Prime). * The AEGIS Device can have the highest damage per shot of any weapon in the game, at an astoundingly high ~7396.302 (20 Phase Rifle shots caught in the shield, that were fired from a player that has Specialization, Improved Ballistics damage, and damage control point). When applied to a Power Surge generator however, it drops down to ~369.8151 (Only 1 Phase Rifle shot under the same conditions as the previous). * The AEGIS Device is the only weapon capable of instantly destroying a generator that has maximum possible health. This is done by acquiring 20 Frag grenades in 1 shield, then firing them so that they would land next to the generator. Upon detonation, there is a large chance that the generator will take 2100 damage. However, it is not guaranteed to work every time, and if it doesn't work, no damage will be dealt. References Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons